Live or Let Go
by BIebErS-BeLiEbErS-rULe
Summary: Sequel to That Fatal Day. Zack has recovered and he can't wait to get back to Boston. The gang are going back by ship but on the way back, the ship crashes leaving everyone in serious danger. Will the gang survive? WARNING: MAJOR CHARACTER DEATH
1. Time to Go

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Suite Life of Zack and Cody or any of the characters. Disney Channel owns it. The only thing I own is the story. **

**A/N: Hey guys. I'm back again! For those of you who have been waiting for the sequel to That Fatal Day, here it is! The first chapter is finally here. You know what I'm like updating so don't expect an update every day. i update as soon as i finish the chapter as you guys should know but it depends how long it take me to write it. But recently, I've been managing to writew chapters in a few days. Anyway, please read and review. Enjoy! **

**One last thing, I've got my first HSM fanfic called 'I'm Right Here' up now so if you guys are interested, go ahead and read it. Anyway, I'm gonna shut up and let you guys read it. **

**Chapter 1 – Time to Go**

"I can't believe we're going back to Boston tomorrow." Zack said happily. It was just one day until he was to be released from the hospital and the gang was finally going back to Boston. They couldn't wait. Dr. Carter had wanted to keep him at the hospital until he was fully recovered. She didn't want to risk on anything happening to Zack on the way back.

"I know. We're going to have lots of work to catch up on though." Cody said. Zack and Cody had missed the first two weeks of school but they couldn't wait to see their friends again.

Just then, Dr. Carter walked into the room. "Good afternoon Zack. How are you feeling today?"

"Great. We're looking forward to going back to Boston." Zack said as the doctor listened to his chest.

"Where's your mom?" Dr. Carter asked as she put her stethoscope back around her neck.

"She's out again. The three of them went to get something to eat." Cody said.

"Again." Zack said. "Hey Cody, aren't you going with them later on to get us some clothes?"

"Unfortunately." Cody said. He was happy he could be with his girlfriend but he just hated the fact that he had to be surrounded by women.

Dr. Carter laughed slightly.

"I bet they'll end up getting their nails and hair done." Zack said.

"Don't I know it? Ugghh." Cody said disgusted.

"I'll be back later on Zack." Dr. Carter said.

"Ok." Zack said.

With that, Dr. Carter left going to check on her other patients, leaving the two brothers alone.

Cody thought for a minute, looking away from Zack.

"What you thinking about?" Zack asked curious.

"Nothing much." Cody said, suddenly sounding sad.

"Are you sure it's nothing?" Zack asked noticing the change in the look of his brother's face.

"Yeah."

But Zack wasn't buying it one bit. "Come on Codes. I know you. There's something wrong and you know it. You can tell me bro, you know that."

Cody looked back at his brother. "Dad." He said simply.

"Oh. Forget about him. We don't need him." Zack said looking deeply into his brother's greenish-blue eyes. "You've got me and I've got you."

Cody sighed. "I know. It's just that he's never here for us. He's never here for _you._"

"Look Cody, I did care about him but now I don't. Why should I? He always walks out on us. I don't care anymore about him. I know I always wished he was here when I've been in the hospital but I don't need him now." Zack said truthfully. "I've got you, Mom, Maddie and London. You guys are my family. Not him. I love all you guys. I love _you." _

"Love you too bro." Cody said happier. Even though Zack made fun of Cody, Zack still loved him and Cody knew it. Zack always knew how to cheer Cody up even after he hurt him.

Zack smiled at his brother. "And if you tell anyone about this conversation, you know what'll happen."

The two brothers laughed. "You got it Zack."

_**Three hours later. . . **_

"Cody, are you ready to go?" Carey asked.

"Yeah." Cody said. "I'll be back later bro."

"Ok. I'm not going anywhere anyway." Zack said.

Everyone stood up and started leaving.

"Bye Zack." Maddie and London said at the same time.

Carey kissed Zack on the forehead. "We'll be back in a couple of hours honey."

"I know." Zack said.

"If you need us-"

"Mom, I'm fine." Zack interrupted.

"Bye honey."

"Bye guys." Zack said.

The four left leaving Zack all alone. Zack didn't mind that they left. He knew they couldn't be with him all the time. He had been in the hospital for over three months and he knew they couldn't stay in the hotel the whole time.

Zack picked up a magazine that Cody had bought him the day before. He began flicking through it. "I wish I had something else to do besides lying here." He said to himself.

A few minutes later, he put the magazine down and sighed. "I can't believe I'm stuck here with nothing to do." Just then, he had a thought. He pressed his nurse's button and waited for a nurse to come in.

Not long after, a nurse came in. "Do you want anything?" She asked.

"Yeah. Is it alright if I walk around? I'm bored and I've got nothing to do." Zack said.

"Let me see." The nurse said as she walked to then end of the bed. She picked up Zack's chart and looked at it. "It should be alright. It says you're allowed."

"Thanks."

"But I'll need to disconnect you from the monitor."

"I know."

The nurse put his chart back down. She walked over to Zack and took the wires off from underneath his hospital gown. She then turned the monitor off. "Do you need any help?"

"I don't think so." Zack said as he pulled the covers off him. He swung his legs to the side of the bed. He put his feet onto the floor and slipped his feet into the slippers. The nurse got his dressing gown that London had bought him (which Cody had picked him) and he put it on. He grabbed onto his IV and started pushing it with him.

The nurse opened the door for him.

"Thanks." Zack said as he left.

"Are you ok from here?"

"I'm fine thanks."

"Ok." The nurse left Zack to walk about.

_**Twenty minutes later. . . **_

Zack was walking back to his room. He was getting slightly tired. He must have walked around most of the hospital – well, so he thought. He was just walking down the hall when he suddenly got a sharp pain in his chest. He stopped abruptly as he put his free hand to his chest as the pain got worse.

There were a few doctors and nurses that noticed Zack was in pain so they rushed over to him.

"Are you ok?" The nurse asked.

"Let's sit him down." A doctor ordered.

The nurses and doctors led Zack to a seat not too far away.

"What's wrong?" Another doctor asked.

"Chest hurts." Zack moaned painfully, still holding his chest. He closed his eyes as he felt the pain get worse. Tears of pain slipped down his face. He was getting scared as he started finding it hard to breathe. His throat felt like it was closing up. He couldn't breathe. He sucked in ragged breaths, getting desperate for oxygen to get to his lungs. With every breath he took, his chest wheezed.

The first doctor listened to Zack's chest, moving his hand out the way. "Get some oxygen here now!" The doctor exclaimed.

Soon after, a nurse rushed towards them with an oxygen tank. She handed the mask to the doctor and he put it over Zack's face.

"Take deep breaths." The doctor ordered.

Zack was breathing in the oxygen deeply through his nose and out through his mouth. He never needed to be told what to do during an Asthma attack as he had Asthma since he was born.

Within minutes, Zack's breathing slowly went back to normal. The pain in Zack's chest started to reduce.

"Are you ok now?" A nurse asked.

Zack nodded.

"Do you have Asthma?" One of the doctors asked.

Zack nodded again.

"Let's get him back to his room."

"Where is your room?"

Zack pulled the mask off his face. "Just at the end of the hall." He gasped, still catching his breath slightly.

"Can we get a wheelchair over here?" A doctor asked, putting the mask back on Zack's face.

Just then, a nurse brought the requested wheelchair over. The doctors and nurses helped Zack into the chair even though he didn't really need it.

The doctors and nurses left as Zack was wheeled down the hall to his room.

A few minutes later, Zack was settled back in bed.

"Are you ok now?" The nurse asked.

Zack nodded. He pulled the mask off his face again but the nurse gave him a look. "I don't need it now. I can breathe now and my chest isn't sore anymore. Honestly."

"That might be the case but you should still keep it on incase you have another attack." The nurse said.

Zack sighed. "I know." He looked at the nurse as she put the mask back on his face. "Just keep it on for a little while."

Zack nodded.

With that, the nurse left to carry on with her job.

_That went well. I went for a walk and I come back with an Asthma attack._ Zack thought to himself.

Just then, the door opened and Cody and Carey walked in. As soon as they saw the mask on Zack's face, they rushed over to his side concerned.

"What happened Zack? Are you ok?" Cody asked worried.

"I'm fine. I just had an Asthma attack." Zack said.

"Are you sure you're ok honey?" Carey asked.

"Mom, I promise you I'm fine."

Cody and Carey were now relieved so they sat down each side of Zack's bed.

"Where's Maddie and London?" Zack asked.

"They're outside."

Zack nodded.

"Do you know if you're still being released tomorrow?" Cody asked with a hint of worry in his voice. He was still unsure if Zack was ok or not.

Zack looked at his brother. He pulled the mask off his face. "Codes, relax. I'm fine. I'll still be released. Just calm down."

"Ok." Cody said, now calm.

Zack rolled his eyes at his brother. He always worried too much about him. But he could understand though. Most of the time, he didn't mind the worry. But the fact that Cody cared about him so much just made him want to roll his eyes.

_**The next day. . . **_

The daylight had turned into darkness and had gone back to daylight once again. Zack was sat on the edge of his bed with a smile plastered across his face. He was being released right at that moment and he couldn't wait. The gang had planned that they were going to go back to Boston on a ship instead of a plane. You see, Zack had refused to go back by plane or jet as he was scared incase it would crash again so now they were going back by ship. They knew it was going to be at least a couple of days until they would arrive back in Boston and Zack felt bad because of it. Because if he wasn't scared, they would be going back by plane.

"I can't believe we're going home." Zack said happy.

"I know. Wait until Mr. Moseby sees us. He'll probably scream again." Cody laughed.

Zack laughed. He was getting slightly impatient. "Why is it taking them so long?"

"Relax Zack, they've got to sort your forms out and the hospital bills." Cody said.

"I know."

The looked over as the door was opened and Carey, Maddie, London and Dr. Carter walked in.

"Is everything sorted out?" Cody asked.

"Sure is." Dr. Carter said as she walked over to Zack.

"Cool." Zack said.

"Zack, are you packed?" Carey asked.

"Yeah mom."

"We still have to go back to the hotel. I've got to get my stuff." Cody said.

"No we don't." Maddie said, avoiding looking at Zack but no one noticed.

Cody was confused. "We don't?"

"Nope. There's a limo waiting for us with our stuff." London said. "My dad sent one for us. I said we didn't need it but he thought we would want more space." She really didn't care about going in limo's anymore – she had been going places in taxis for the past three months and she had got used of it.

"Cool."

"Before you go Zack, I need to write you a prescription for your new inhalers." Dr. Carter said.

"Ok." Zack said.

"I'll pay for them." London offered.

"Are you sure London?" Carey asked.

"Why would I? And besides it's only 50 dollars. I've got more of them that I don't need anyway."

"Thanks London." Carey said with a smile. She was happy how much London had been helping her with Zack's hospital bills. In fact, she had dealt with everyone's hospital bills and everyone was grateful to her for that.

"Yeah thanks." Zack said.

"No problem." London said. "Happy to help."

When Dr. Carter had written the prescription, she handed it to Carey. "You can go now Zack."

Zack jumped off the bed happily. "Thanks for everything."

"Just doing my job." Dr. Carter said.

"Thank you so much doctor for everything. You saved both of my boys lives'." Carey said as she shook the doctor's hand.

"Just be careful you guys." Dr. Carter said.

Zack, Cody, Maddie, London, Carey and Dr. Carter began piling out of the room.

"Bye Dr. Carter." Zack said.

The gang began walking down the hall whilst Dr. Carter walked in the opposite direction.

A few minutes later, the gang found themselves getting into London's limo. They closed the doors behind them and began on their long and tiring journey back to Boston. But what they didn't know was that not all of them would get back to Boston alive. . .

**A/N: Hope you guys all enjoyed the first chapter of 'Live or Let Go'. Please review because I think you guys know I love getting reviews. All constructive critism is welcome. Like I said, I'll update whenever I finish the next chapter. **

**See you guys**

**xCole-and-Dylan-rockx**


	2. On The Way

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Suite Life of Zack and Cody or any of the characters. Disney Channel owns it. The only thing I own is the story.**

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm back with another chapter. Sorry it took me so long to update. I've had major writers block with this. I just didn't have any ideas for this chapter which is why it's short. The rest of the chapters should be longer. Anyway, enjoy! Please read and review.**

**Chapter 2 – On The Way**

An hour and a half had gone by and the gang was nearly at the ship docks. They had stopped at a pharmacist near the hospital so they could get Zack's inhalers. They knew they couldn't go home without them.

"I'm sorry we're going back to Boston by ship. It's my fault. If I wasn't too scared of going back by plane, then this wouldn't be happening." Zack said as the limo pulled to a stop.

"Zack, we understand." Maddie said. "I wasn't excited about going in a plane either."

"I don't think any of us would have wanted to go back to Boston in a plane." Cody said.

"It might take us longer to get there but we don't mind Zack." London said.

"Are you sure guys?" Zack asked, still feeling slightly bad.

"We don't mind. Honestly." Cody said.

"Come on guys, let's go." Carey said.

With that, everyone started piling out of the limo. The driver began taking the luggage out whilst everyone stretched their legs.

"Man, I still can't believe we're finally going home." Zack said.

"We know. You keep saying it." Cody said as he looked at his twin.

"I know but I'm just excited. We haven't been home in over three months." Zack said.

"We all can't wait to get back." Maddie said.

"I wonder how many people are on this ship." Zack said curious.

"By the looks of it, there must be at least a thousand people." Cody said as he looked around and saw all of the passengers that were unloading the things from their cars.

"Come on you guys. We should try and find where we'll be staying." Carey said.

With that, everyone began pulling their suitcases behind them – even London. She didn't have way as many items as she had with her before. Now, she didn't even know why she had insisted on bringing so much stuff in the first place. She was disappointed she had lost all of her belongings in the plane crash but she didn't care much now as she had replaced the items of value.

A couple of hours had gone by and the gang was now in their rooms. Zack and Cody had one room, Maddie and London had another and Carey had her own room to herself.

Zack looked at his brother with a smile.

"What you smiling at?" Cody asked as he looked up from his new book he had been reading.

"You know, I don't think I've thanked you enough for saving my life." Zack said.

"You don't have to. You're my brother. I wasn't just going to leave you to drown back there." Cody said. "And it happened over three months ago."

"I know. And I don't care it was over three months ago. To me it was only a couple of weeks ago." Zack said.

"Good point." Cody said, nodding his head.

"And if you tell anyone I've been going mushy then I'll kill you. I've got a reputation you know." Zack said seriously.

Cody laughed slightly. "I won't."

Just then, there was a knock at the door. Cody got up and opened the door to see London standing there.

"Hey girlfriend." Cody said. He kissed London on the cheek.

"Hi Cody." London said. She looked away from her boyfriend and looked at Zack. "Hey Zack."

"Hey London. What are you doing here?" Zack asked.

"I just thought I would come and see if Cody wants to have dinner with me tonight." London said as she looked back at Cody.

Cody looked at Zack. "You don't mind?"

"Why would I?" Zack said as he picked up a comic book.

"So I'll come and pick you up." Cody said.

"Seven?"

"Sure." Cody said. He gave London a kiss and she returned it. They continued kissing, it would have turned into a make-out session if Zack wouldn't have interrupted them. "Ok gross."

London and Cody broke apart and looked at Zack slightly embarrassed.

"You guys are bright red." Zack said laughing slightly.

London and Cody looked at each other and then quickly looked away.

"Bye Cody." London said. She was clearly embarrassed as was Cody.

"See you at seven." Cody said quickly as London rushed out the room.

Cody closed the door and then turned and looked at Zack. "Should I interrupt you every time you make-out with a girl?"

"Just saying." Zack said, looking down into his comic book.

Cody sat on his bunk, next to Zack. "Hey, have you noticed the way Maddie's been lately?"

Zack looked up at his brother. "Yeah I know. She's been acting really weird."

"And she's practically being avoiding you."

"I know. Maybe I should try and talk to her." Zack said.

"Yeah, you'll probably just flirt with her instead." Cody said with a smirk.

"True."

"I'll talk to London about it at dinner tonight. Maybe she knows what's up with her."

Zack nodded and went back to his comic book. Cody picked up a book and began reading.

_**With Maddie and London. . . **_

London looked at Maddie. "What you thinking about?"

Maddie didn't respond as she was too consumed in thought.

"Maddie?"

"Maddie!"

Maddie shook out of her trance and looked at London. "Yeah London?"

"What you thinking about?" London asked.

"Oh, nothing."

London gave her a look. "I'm your best friend. I should know. And it's pretty easy to know you were thinking about something because you were zoned out."

"Nothing really." Maddie lied.

"Tell me."

Maddie thought for a moment. She looked at her best friend. "I think I like Zack."

"You mean like or like _like_?" London asked.

"What do you think?" Maddie asked.

"Ooooh, Maddie's in love." London teased.

"Soo are youuu." Maddie teased back.

"I know I am."

"Promise you won't tell Zack. And promise you won't tell Cody." Maddie said with a serious tone.

"I won't. You didn't tell Cody I liked him and I won't tell him you like Zack." London said.

"Promise." Maddie said.

"I promise." London said. "Why don't you want to tell him?"

"I don't know."

"I'm pretty sure he likes you back. Seen as he still calls you his sweet thang." London said with a laugh.

"Yeah, I know he does. I have been around whilst he's been calling me sweet thang for over three years." Maddie said with a smile.

"Then why can't you tell him? I told Cody."

"I don't know for sure how I feel about him yet." Maddie said thinking.

"Just tell him when you're ready."

Maddie nodded.

London had always hoped that Zack and Maddie would be together some time but she didn't think it would happen so soon. She hadn't thought she would be with Cody so soon but that happened. . .

_**That Evening. . . **_

"Ok, how do I look?" Cody asked as he stood in front of his brother. He was about to go and meet London for their dinner date.

Zack looked up. "For once, you don't look like a dork." He said with a smirk.

Cody rolled his eyes. "At least I actually have a girlfriend." He replied with his own smirk.

"Oh shut up." Zack said, the smirk now vanished from his face. "Just go."

Cody laughed. "Hey, you know you'll get a girlfriend. I bet you'll end up coming back to Boston with one."

"I doubt that." Zack said with a frown.

Cody was slightly confused by Zack's behavior. "The Zack-man doesn't think he can get a girlfriend?"

"You know I don't get girlfriends. I get dates." Zack said with a sigh. "Unfortunately."

"I'm sure you will bro." Cody said. "Hey, you never know, Maddie might fall in love with you someday."

"I hope so." Zack said with a smile, feeling better. He hated to admit it but he was jealous of Cody. Even though he hadn't had many relationships in the past, he had still managed to keep the same girl for at least a few months. Zack could never date someone for that long as he always got turned down within two weeks.

"Just go and enjoy your date with London." Zack said, happy for his brother.

"Thanks Zack. You sure I look ok?"

Zack stood up and opened the door. "I'm sure. Now go." He said as he pushed Cody out of the room.

"Be back in a few hours." Cody said as he walked down the hall.

"Don't forget to talk to London about Maddie!" Zack called to his brother. He closed the door and rolled his eyes. Cody always tried to impress his dates. Zack climbed up to his bunk and sat down. "He is so paranoid." He said aloud to himself.

**A/N: There was chapter 2. Hope you all enjoyed it and please remember to review. You guys should know I love getting them and it just makes me want to write more. I'm just hoping I won't get writer's block on the next chapter. The drama should start to pick up within the next few chapters. Please keep reading and I'll try to be back with another chapter for you guys.**

**xCole-and-Dylan-rockx**


	3. Love Is In The Air

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Suite Life of Zack and Cody / The Suite Life on Deck or any of the characters. The only thing I do own is the story itself. **

**A/N: Hey guys. I've finally updated. Is there still any people reading this? I know I've left it way too long. I finally knew what to write to finish the chapter. It look me long enough. Oh well, it's here now. Hope you all enjoy (that is if there is anyone left). **

**Chapter 3 – Love Is In The Air **

"So do you know what's up with Maddie? She's been acting really weird recently – especially around Zack." Cody said, continuing to eat his dinner.

London looked up suddenly. "What do you mean?" She asked, pretending not to know.

"Zack and I can't figure out what's up with her. Do you know anything?"

"No. She didn't say anything." She lied.

"Oh."

"But I can ask her later."

"There's no rush. It's just we're curious about it."

Ten minutes later and the couple had finished eating. They had ordered dessert and were waiting for it to arrive. "You know London, I love being with you." He said, looking at his girlfriend.

"I love being with you too."

The blonde sighed.

"What's wrong Cody?"

"It's just that I feel sorry for Zack. He hasn't had a real relationship before. Ok, he's had dates but he hasn't had a real girlfriend yet."

London looked away nervously. She was so desperate to tell Cody that Maddie liked Zack but she had promised her best friend she wouldn't. And she wasn't going to break her promise to her.

"Are you sure Maddie didn't say anything to you?" He asked.

She looked back at her boyfriend. "I'm sure."

_**With Zack. . . **_

"It's so weird with Maddie." Zack said to himself. "Maybe I should go and ask her." He stood up off the bed. He was about to leave the room when he thought of something. _Maybe I should leave Cody a note otherwise he'll freak. _He walked over to the table and picked up Cody's pen and quickly wrote a note on a piece of paper. When he was done, he made sure he had his inhaler and when he found it, he left and began walking down the hall.

Shortly after, he found himself knocking on the door to Maddie and London's room. The door opened and Maddie gulped slightly when she saw Zack standing there. "Hey Zack." She said nervously.

"You mind if I come in?" He asked.

"Umm…sure."

He walked into the room and sat down on her bed.

"What are you doing here?"

"I just wanted to talk to you."

"What about?" _I hope London didn't tell Cody. Wait, how would Zack know that I like him? London's still on her date with him. Duh. Zack couldn't possibly know. _She thought to herself, calming down slightly.

"It's just me Cody and I have been wondering what's up with you lately. Every time you're around me, you've been acting kind of weird."

"What? I'm acting weird? Because I don't think I've been acting weird." She said quickly.

"Yeah weird like that."

"I have no idea why I've been acting weird. I didn't even realize I've been weird because you would think I would know if I was."

"Yeah, you're doing it again. Are you sure there's nothing wrong?" He asked.

"I'm sure." She said. _Oh god what's wrong with me? I can't even tell him I like him. _She thought. Suddenly, she found herself thinking about him. _He's so hot. His hair and his eyes. And I didn't even realize how much he's grown recently. _She shook her head. _Maddie snap out of it. He's three years younger. There's no way it would work out. _She tried to convince herself but it was no use.

"Hello Maddie!" Zack shouted, snapping her out of her trance.

She shook her head once again. "Sorry what were you saying?"

"I could swear there's something wrong with you." He didn't notice how Maddie was looking at him. He didn't even realize she liked him. He was completely clueless.

Maddie sighed. She sat down next to him on her bed. "Ok, we need to talk."

"Yeah we do. I'm not stupid. I can tell there's something bugging you."

"I really like you Zack." Maddie said finally giving in.

He looked at her wide eyes. "What?" He never thought she would like him more than a friend. All this time, he had been thinking his crush on her had been pointless but now that had all changed.

"I like you more than a friend. I never thought I would say that but it's the truth."

Before Zack could say another word, she leaned in and kissed him. He returned the kiss and soon they found themselves kissing passionately. "I want to be with you Zack." She said in between the kisses.

"Don't talk." He whispered as he leaned in and continued kissing her. Each time they kissed, Maddie felt sparks go off and she knew for sure how she felt. She had never expected that she would feel this way but she loved every single thing about it.

Minutes went by and they were still kissing. They would have continued if London wouldn't have walked into the room…

London held a hand over her mouth as she watched Zack and Maddie passionately kiss each other. She coughed slightly and the two broke apart and looked at each other, smiling.

"Umm… I think I better get back to my room. Cody will be wondering where I am." He said awkwardly, rubbing his neck, knowing too well that it was a lie. With that, he quickly left without another word, closing the door behind him. He leant against the wall smiling. He had started doubting he would ever have a chance with her but that had all changed. He began walking back to his and Cody's room, thinking about what had just happened the whole time. When he got back to the room, he walked in with a smile and his twin looked up at him.

"So, what happened?"

"I found out what's been up with Maddie." He said sitting down.

"Oh yeah?" Cody asked, putting the book down.

"We made out." He said like it was the simplest thing in the world.

"She likes you?"

"I guess she does." He paused. "I guess you were right after all."

"I told you your crush wasn't pointless." Cody said with a smile.

"You got that right. I told you my flirting would pay off."

"Yeah, it was your flirting." He said with a sarcastic tone.

"Oh shut up. At least I've made out with her. Not like you have with London."

"Well, actually, I beat you with that too. We made out way before you did."

"Like you've made out with London?" Zack said not believing his brother for one minute.

"How would you know if I have? You were too busy drooling in a coma."

The eldest twin frowned. "At least I beat you on the first kiss."

"Kissing a teddy bear when you're six doesn't count."

"Ha…ha…ha… Very funny."

_**Two Days Later. . . **_

Zack sighed happily as he reached Maddie and London's cabin. He looked at the bunch of flowers and the box of chocolates he was holding. He knocked on the door and quickly hid them behind his back.

The door was opened shortly after and Maddie stood there with a smile on her face.

He flashed her a smile and he took his hands from behind, revealing the chocolates and flowers. "These are for you."

She took them off him and leaned over and kissed him. "I love them." She eyed the black and white tuxedo he was wearing.

He looked at the long glamorous red dress she was wearing. "You look beautiful."

"Thanks. You don't look so bad yourself." She settled the flowers on chocolates on the side and she picked up her purse.

"You ready sweet thang?" He asked, holding his arm out for her to grab.

She blushed slightly and she took his arm. The two walked off down the hall together, to the surprise that was waiting for Maddie. "Where are we going?"

"It's a surprise."

"I'm not too over dressed am I?"

"You look perfect." He said with a smile, seeing her eyes glisten. All the while, he couldn't help but think this was going to be the perfect first date. She was going to love it.

**A/N: So there it is. Please Let me know what you think about it. If you like it, please review. If not, then oh well. And thanks to everyone who's reviewed to this and kept waiting. I'm grateful to everyone of them. **

**xAlL-tHiNgS-sUiTe-LiFe-RoCksx aka Leila **


End file.
